Looking Through Your Eyes
by angelofsweetness
Summary: AU. She was blind and an orphan, living in a home for special people. He was being punished for a simple prank. You don't need sight to see love after all. SoraKairi. HIATUS!
1. Start of a new day

A/N: Hey everybody! I know I have like 2 fics to update but this urge inside me told me to write this one down. I had a dream about this once and thought I'd change it into a fic so, ta-da! I will delete it if it doesn't trun out well but if it does, I'll update this one and my other two. Don't worry. A curse or a fate? and Confined Emotions will still be alive. Anywho, on with the story!

Summary: Sora is a boy who doesn't believe in trust. He trust's no one but himself. That is until one day he was sent to a home for disabled people as punishment. He thought it would be a drag and ruin his life but his mind changes when he meets a certain redhead that teaches him the importance of trust. He slowly starts to develop feelings for her but one problem, she's a disabled patient...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it. Just a copy of the games and some KH merchandise like my Riku plushie! Yay!**

_**Looking Through You're Eyes**_

_**Chapter 1: Start of a new day**_

"I can't believe I have to do this," whined fifteen year old Sora as he looked out to the white mansion before his eyes. Sora turned to his father and sighed. "Why couldn't you send me to military school instead? Why to a place for freaks?"

"Number one, this is not a place for freaks. Its a place for people who are disabled. Number two, you are being sent here becuase you nearly blew up the school and number three, military school is expensive,"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault the experiment turned out bad. Riku put in the wrong chemicals and the next thing I knew, the firemen were there,"

Mr Revene stared at his son with a look that made Sora turn silent for awhile. "Will you quit whining? As punishment, you are going to be coming here for one whole year to pay for the damage on the lab at you're school. It isn't cheap so one year should cover it up," said his father. Sora groaned and leaned back his head on the car seat. He placed his hands on his face and sighed. _This year will be hell for sure. How am I supposed to spend my valuable youth in that dump place for one whole stinking year?_

"Remember, for one whole year, you will be going to this house and helping out there after school. I don't care what you do as long as you do as the owner says. Now, go inside and be on you're best behaviour. I'll come back later to pick you up," continued Mr Revene.

"Yeah sure. Leave me here while you go have fun with the rest,"

"Its you're fault. Don't worry. You're brother will be there and so will Riku,"

"Roxas?" asked the young brunette. "Why him? He blew up the toilets again?" Mr Revene gave a confused look towards his son and he gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head with his fingerless gloved hand.

"No, Roxas will be there because he insulted his new substitute teacher by calling her a sexy mama and asked her to kiss his cheek," Sora laughed. "That isn't so bad. I don't see why he should get punished for something minor like that. She must have been young and single for Roxas to say that"

"Because his teacher was a married 45 year old woman and had wrinkles all over her face," Sora made a disgusted face and his father laughed. Sometimes, his twin brother could get a little perverted sometimes. "Wait, where is Roxas? Shouldn't he be here too?" asked Sora while putting his bagstrap over his shoulder.

"He said he had detention. He'll come by later on his skateboard. Now, no more wasting time. Go and try not to cause any more trouble. It would be a miracle if that happened,"

"Fine, fine. See you in like 10 hours,"

"More like 5. Have fun," said Mr Revene and with that, Sora got out of his father's SUV and watched as he drove off down the lonely road. Sora turned towards the mansion and could have sworn he saw a girl, looking out her window in a daydreaming daze. He shook his head and made his way to the entrance. He opened the gold brass doors and stared in amazement.

"This house is so fucking cool! Get out! It even has a fountain in the house!" exclaimed Sora as he neared the fountain. He dipped his hand in the cold water and shivered. It felt nice and wet. He then looked around and noticed there were three floors and had many stairs leading to them. Doors were everywhere and for a certain reason, they were in different colours. A chandelier hung above him and he saw that at his floor were also quite a variety of rooms.

He got out of his daze and made his way to the counter in front. He approached it and saw a brown haired woman writing something down on a few sheets of paper. Sora cleard his throat and the woman looked up at him with her emerald eyes. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Sora Revene. I'm here for the volunteer job my dad signed me up for,"

"Oh, you were the boy who flirted with the teacher?"

"No! That's my bro, Roxas. I'm the one who was accused of blowing up my school's lab,"

The woman laughed and typed something in her computer. "Ah yes. Mr Revene. Well, I see that you'll be here for a whole year and you'll be accompanied by you're brother and, umm, Mr Allster here,"

"Oh Riku. Yeah, he's my best friend. He sort of helped me in blowing up the lab,"

"Okay, well, we assign our helpers to a certain patient and be the patients oh so called best friend. This job isn't as easy as it sounds. Our patients are very sensitive and need TLC wherever they go," Sora rolled his eyes. _Great, I can't even take care of my goldfish, they expect me to take care of a human being?_ "So what you're saying is that I just have to spend time with my 'friend' and then I'm good?"

"Umm, well, if you put it like that, yes,"

"Great, who's my patient?"

"Oh, we have a very lucky patient for you. She was very excited when we told her she would be having a new friend soon. The helpers before gave up on her because they just couldn't seem to crack her shell. She won't talk to them much because she says they were just acting like her friends and all," said the woman.

"A she you say. I see. Well, can we go see her now?" asked Sora. He actually liked the idea of spending time with a girl. He was after all, a single fifteen year old. The woman nodded and grabbed a bunch of keys in her drawer. "Oh my, how rude of me. I haven't introduced myself. My name's Miss Aeris Gainsborough but you can call me Aeris," said the woman and shook Sora's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Umm, no offense, but you look to young to be an adult,"

Aeris giggled. "That's because I'm only 17. My parents are on holidays so I have to take care of this house while they're gone. Now, if you would follow me please," and with that, they made their way up the stairs to the second floor and passed by the main hallway. It was pretty long with many rooms aligned there. Sora saw many paintings of certain people. Probably the patients or Aeris's ancestors. "So, tell me more about my 'friend'?" asked Sora.

"Oh, that you have to find out on you're own. I can only tell you one thing though. She is very fragile and you must be careful for she is easily offended and sensitive. She is a cheerful girl. The most cheerful in this house. Her smile can brighten anyone's day,"

Sora thought about it for awhile and his patience of meeting her became thinner. He was eager to find out about this girl. Sora then widened his blue eyes. What if this girl was insane or retarded? I mean, she was in a home for disabled people. And what if she was an ex-killer or murderer? Sora scrunched his face and gave a soft slap to himself. _That's the last time I have a ninja movie marathon with Roxas._

"Here we are," said Aeris as they reached a pink door. It was pink all over and had white flowers painted around it. The name 'KAIRI' was bolded in gold and was stuck at the centre of the door. She turned to Sora and gave him a serious look. "Sora, there's something you should know about this girl,"

"What is it?" asked Sora with a worried tone when he saw Aeris's face turn gloomy.

"Well, before she this unfortunate event hit her, she was living a happy life with her sister who is also a patient here and their parents died in a plane crash. These two girls somehow survived and were placed here. Now, I must give you a heads up on something. If she suddenly calls you someone like her father, just play along,"

Sora held back a laugh. "Why? Does she like have a mental problem or something?"

"This is not funny Sora," replied Aeris with a serious tone. "She sometimes goes into a trance and think the people around her are her parents. She was only 6 when they died. It must have been a trauma for her. She won't get over the fact that their dead. Please, if she does this, just play along okay?"

Sora thought about it for a while and nodded. "I guess I have no choice. Can I know what's wrong with her?" Aeris smiled at him and shook her head in disapprovement. "I'm sorry Sora. You'll find out yourself. Now, get ready to meet her okay?" Sora nodded and smartened himself a bit. Aeris didn't even mention her age or her appearance except for her smile. What if it was a 12 year old or something? The spiky haired teen laughed to himself and sighed.

Aeris unlocked the door and opened it. When the pink doors slowly opened, Sora looked inside and gasped. There, by the windowsill was a beautiful girl with shoulder length red flaming hair and clear blue eyes that seemed dull for some reason. She was wearing a pink dress that showed her feminine body and she was smiling to herself for some reason. Sora's jaw dropped as though he was seeing a goddess.

"Kairi? I have a special guest for you," said Aeris. The girl turned around and faced them. "Hello Aeris and who is the special guest?" asked Kairi with her sweet and angelic voice. Well, to Sora it was. Aeris nudged Sora and gestured him to greet her. "Oh yeah, umm, hi Kairi. I'm Sora Revene and I'm you're new friend," Kairi smiled and slowly got up from where she was sitting. She placed a foot in front and stretched her hands a bit further in front of her.

Sora wondered why she did this but he shrugged the thought of as the girl slowly made her way towards him. She was taking her time and she was feeling the floor with her foot everytime she took a step forward. Finally, she was standing in front of him and she stopped. Her hands then made its way towards Sora. She missed at first, grabbing only air, but then, she managed to grab Sora's gloved ones.

"Nice to meet you Sora. My name's Kairi Sodanomi. You're voice sounds so frienly and welcoming. Its a shame I can't see you're face or I could probably see you smiling right now,"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sora in a confused tone. "I'm standing right in front of you,"

Kairi sighed. "You didn't tell him yet Aeris?"

"Well, I wanted him to know by himself,"

"Tell me what? You guys are scaring me here. Tell me what you need to tell me," Kairi sighed and placed her hands by her side. She lowered her head but then looked back up with her dull blue eyes.

"Sora," began Kairi. "I'm blind...,"

Well, there you go. Chapter 1. Hope you liked it. I know this chapter was short but if I get reviews, the chapters will be way way long. If you read my other fic, A curse or a fate?, you should know how long I write. I'll also update fast if you review so review, review, REVIEW!!!!!!

angelofsweetness


	2. Greetings, meetings and knowing

A/N: Hey everybody. I really appreciate the reviews I got even if it was only four. Still, it means the world to me! Thank you for supporting this fic! I would like to thank **Regenade Of Illumination, Master Of Kingdom Hearts, Hoshizora No Hikari **and **InTheDarkWithRiku** for being my first chapter reviewers. You guys rock! This chapter is for you four! Enjoy. First, the disclaimer. Roxas, do you want to do it?

Roxas: Puh-lease, why would I waste my time doing that?

Me: Becuase I order you too now do it!

Roxas: You're not the boss of me! Fuck off!

Regenade Of Illuminaton: Oh no! He said the 'F' word!

Master Of Kingdom Hearts: -gasp- We must punish him!

Hoshizora No Hikari: I got the soap! –stuffs it in Roxas's mouth and starts cleaning his mouth with it-

Roxas: -spits out soap- Yuck! That was gross!

InTheDarkWithRiku: Hah! Teaches you not to use foul language anymore.

Roxas: That's not fair. Angelofsweetness gets to use it. Why can't I?

Me: Becuase I control this story so I can say whatever I want. You're just casting in it.

Roxas: Aww man.

Me: Haha! Now do the disclaimer or I'll ask my reviewers to wash your mouth with soup again!

Reviewers: Don't you mean soap?

Me: Who fucking cares?

Reviewers: -gasps- She said the 'f' word! Get her!

-grabs angelofsweetness and washes her mouth with soap-

Me: Yuck, that is gross.

Roxas: Hah! Now you know. Oh well, better do the disclaimer. Angelofsweetness does not own any KH series. Just a copy of their game and some merchandise.

Me: Thanks! –spits out bubbles- Now, on with the story!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**_Looking Through You're Eyes_**

**_Chapter 2: Meeting, greeting, and knowing_**

Sora's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't expected to hear what he just did. This poor girl was blind? "What-what did you say?" asked Sora, his voice shaking for some reason. Kairi let go of his hands and turned around slowly. She placed a foot in front and stretched her hands out far. She made her way towards her bed, taking little baby steps.

Sora's mind filled with questions about this mysterious girl. How did she know which direction she needed to go? Did she remember every inch of her room? How did she know how many steps to take? He was confused at her actions. Kairi finally made it to her bed and her hand made contact with its softness. She smiled and sat down and turned towards Sora.

"I'm blind Sora. I lost my sight when I was 7. I am used to this condition. It may seem troublesome but I believe that this is all a test that god is making me go through. I must be strong,"

"How?" asked Sora. "How did you get...umm...bl-blind?"

"I-It was after I found out about my parents death. You could say it was too much for me until I fell ill and had eye cancer. That is the consequence I have to pay for crying all night long,"

"I-I'm so-sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything,"

Kairi smiled and shook her head. "Don't be Sora. I'm used to this. The darkness I see. The sorrow I feel. I've been feeling it for 9 years. This is who I am. A normal girl...a nor-normal bli-blind girl," Sora could see that she was trying to fight the tears that were begging to come out. Even blind people deserve to cry right? Kairi rubbed the water away and leaned her head on her pillow.

"Sora, cou-could you visit me some other time? I-I...I need to be alo-alone for aw-awhile," said Kairi and covered herself. Sora looked at Kairi concerningly and then back at Aeris. The brunette girl nodded and Sora left the room along with Aeris. She closed the door and looked at Sora who was in deep thought. _She's blind? How am I supposed to hang with a blind person? Is that any fun? This so ruins my year.._

"Sora, do you want me to show you the rest of the house?" asked Aeris.

"Huh?" was the reply from the blur boy.

"I asked if you wanted to see the rest of the house,"

"Oh, umm, yeah, that would be great," Aeris smiled and she gave the teenager a tour around the mansion. There were many rooms yet a few patients. There were also many facilities such as a swimming pool, a television room, a library, a studio, a music room and many more. What caught Sora's attention was a room with golden doors. It was pretty big so the room must be wide.

"Aeris, what's in this room?"

"Oh, that's a special room. No one is allowed to go in because it contains files and reports about a certain project that Kairi's father, the mayor, was working on before he died,"

"Wait! Hold up! Kairi is the mayor's daughter?"

"Didn't you know? She was always on the news with her sister,"

"Oh yeah, who is her sister and what sickness does she have?"

"Her names's Larxene and she lost her sight of hearing. She is a very stubborn girl and refuses to wear her hearing aid. She claims she prefers to be deaf then listen to people. She took her parents death more calmer than Kairi. Still, she's hurt inside and bottles up her emotions. That's Larxene for you,"

"Doesn't she care about her?" asked Sora. "Doesn't she care about Kairi?"

Aeris shook her head. "She doesn't want to admidt that Kairi's her sister. She says she lives alone and in her life has no one but herself. Kairi was sad at first but she understood her sister's feelings," Sora nodded in understandment. He now felt even more pity for Kairi. Her life is a wreck. He has never seen someone's life so full of misery like the blind redhead's.

Just then, Sora's cellphone rang. Sora took it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hey goofball. Dad and I are coming to pick you up,"_

"Roxas, why aren't you here? Aren't you supposed to help out too?"

"_Why would a hunk like me waste my time there?"_ Sora then heard a smack noise meaning his father had hit Roxas's head. Sora laughed at this and heard Roxas start arguing with his father.

"Alright, alright, see you later Rox," said Sora and hung up. He turned towards Aeris and grinned. "I have to go. I'll come by tomorrow same time with my brother and Riku okay?" Aeris nodded and Sora waved at her before leaving with his backpack. Aeris returned it with a wave and a warm hearted smile. _Oh Sora. I hope you can shine Kairi's life. She's been through so much and deserves some happiness. I trust you can do it. I have faith in you._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Yo Riku. Morning," said Sora to Riku as he and Roxas made their way to Riku's locker. The albino haired boy looked up and saw them. He gave them a smile and waved back at them. "Hey, why didn't you come to the home yesterday?" asked Sora.

"Oh, sorry about that. I had to take care of something,"

"Don't tell me. Another date with another girl?"

Riku shut his locker door and nodded. "Man, Riku. That's like the twentieth girl this week. Why don't you just go out with just one girl for pete's sake," said Roxas. Riku sighed and gripped his bag tighter and he and the other two made their way to class. "You know why. I'm trying to look for the right girl. Its hard for me. I just can't seem to find her. Unlike Roxas here, I am not a playboy,"

"Hey, what can I say? The ladies love the skater dude. I'm just smooth and cool. That's why every girl digs me,"

Just then, a blonde girl walked by with her friends and Roxas went into a daydream stance. Sora rolled his eyes while Riku shook his head in dismay. The blonde girl was walking towards them and Roxas quickly laid back on the lockers and tried looking cool. The girl passed by them and her friends giggled as Roxas winked at them. "Hey Namine baby. What's shaking girl?"

"Don't call me baby Revene. It sickens me hearing it from you,"

"Sickens you? Or does it make your heart beat fast? Does it make you feel weak in the knees? Come on Namie. Darling, I know you want me,"

Namine rolled her eyes. "The only thing I want you to do is stay away from me you sick player, perverted boy!" and with that, she left with the other two girls. "Wait Namine! Call me okay?" shouted Roxas. Namine just kept walking with her friends. Roxas turned to Sora and Riku and they just looked at Roxas sympathetically.

"Why don't you just give up on her Rox? She's not intrested in you. You've been trying to get her since sixth grade and we're like in the ninth grade now. Give it up dude," said Riku.

"That's what makes her intresting. She's not like other girls who are easy to get. She's a stubborn girl and she knows how to manage people. Besides, she has a nice ass,"

"I don't know why I'm related to a pervert like you," said Sora. Roxas just smirked and then, a swarm of girls squealed. "Oh my god! Its him!" they yelled and stormed their way towards the boys direction. "What did I tell you. The ladies love the Roxas charm," boasted Roxas and turned towards the girls. "Ladies, relax, there's enough Roxas for everyone,"

The girls then ran PAST Roxas and were crowded around Riku. "Oh my god! You are so built. You are so hot! Sign my arm Riku! Are you seeing anyone? Call me Riku!" said the girls all together. Riku sweat dropped while Roxas's jaw dropped to the ground. "Umm...sorry ladies. I'm late..so...Sora! Roxas! Code red!" yelled Riku.

Sora nodded and Riku tossed a shirt towards Roxas and Sora pushed Riku down. Roxas then whistled to get the girls attention and they turned their gaze to the BHK. "Yo ladies! I have Riku's shirt that he wore after basketball practice! Come and get it!" yelled Roxas. The ladies squealed and ran towards Roxas. He then threw the shirt far away and the girls raced after it like mad dogs.

"Phew, thanks guys," said Riku.

"No prob," said Sora and Roxas in unison. The bell then rang. "Opps, we're going to be late. Lets go guys," said Sora and they made their way to their next class. There, they took their normal seats which were at the back and there were their other two girl best friends, Yuffie and Selphie. "Hey guys. I can't believe what you did yesterday," said Selphie.

"What?" asked Riku confusingly.

"You and Sora blew up the lab! I can't believe it! That was the best way to start a new year of ninth grade,"

"Well," said Sora while leaning back on his chair. "That's what we do,"

Just then, the teacher came in and the class turned their attention to her. "Good morning class. I'm Mrs Mouse or Miss Minnie if you may call me. I'll be teaching you litearature and english so I'll try to make it as intresting as possible. Now, how about if we begin with-,"

A knock then interupted Miss Minnie's speech. "Oh, come in," said the teacher. The door opened and there stood a teenage girl with dark brown hair and yellow highlights and dazzling emerald eyes. She stood there and smiled at the teacher. "Is this Miss Minnie's class?"

"Yes it is. Are you a new student?"

"Yeah, I just tranferred here,"

"Okay, and what is you're name?"

"Michelle, Michelle Sanchez,"

"Mitch?" asked Phoebe, one of Namine's closest friends. Michelle looked at the girl and then her emerald eyes widened. "Phoebs?" Phoebe nodded and waved at her frantically and Michelle did the same. "I take it you know her?" asked Miss Minnie.

"Yeah, she's my cousin,"

"Oh, then you can show Michelle around after class then. Is that okay?"

Phoebe nodded and Miss Minnie smiled. "Okay, if you mind taking a seat next to Mr Allster there," continued the teacher and pointed to the seat beside Riku. Michelle smiled and made her way to her seat. When she sat down, Riku couldn't help but look at her. She was quite pretty with her eyes and all. Riku mentally slapped himself.

_Come on Riku. You don't even know one fucking thing about her. Just forget about it. Besides, she might just be another fangirl or something._ Still, Riku continued to observe her as she took notes at what the teacher was telling and her voice when she replied to the people that greeted and welcomed her. The class soon ended and Michelle then stood up, forgetting that her papers were on her lap.

They fell down and Michelle groaned. "Great, just great," She began picking the papers up and then, a hand helped pick them up too. Michelle looked up and saw Riku helping her. "Here, let me help you," Michelle couldn't help but stare into his aqua eyes. She felt mesmorized by it but shrugged it off. "Tha-thanks," replied the girl._ Geez, Michelle. Stutter much._

"I haven't seen you around Destiny Islands before. You just moved?" asked Riku politely.

"Well, sort of. My parents always go on buisness trips so they transferred me here since they thought Destiny Islands was a great place to 'express my talent'," said Michelle while bending her fingers during that word.

"Talent?"

"Oh, my parents planned me to be a traditional spanish dancer. They say I have to follow the Sanchez tradition. My grandmother was one and so was my mum so I guess its my turn,"

"I see. You don't sound too happy about it. Is the-,"

"Riku! Hurry up! Our next class is starting!" said Yuffie as she, Selphie, Sora and Roxas were waiting at the doorway for him. "I'm coming," said Riku and he handed the papers to Michelle. "I'll see you later maybe?" asked Riku. Michelle smiled and nodded and Riku responded with a grin. He waved goodbye and went to his friends. Michelle smiled knowing she had just made a new friend.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

School passed by fast that day. Sora and his friends were ouside the school compounds, talking. "Well, we'll see you girls tomorrow. Me and the boys here have to go to the disabled home for some help thingie," said Riku.

"Oh, okay, serves you right for blowing up the lab," said Selphie.

"Hey, it was an accident okay? I didn't know sulphuric acid could be that dangerous,"

"That's because you always sleep in Mr Donald's class. You'd beter pay attention if you want to pass midterm,"

"Geez, you sound like my mum Selph,"

Selphie stuck out her toungue. Yuffie looked at her watch then gasped. "Uh oh. I'm late for my karate lessons. I'll see you guys later. Bye," and with that, the girl left. "I have to go to my dad's candyshop and work my time. See ya," The boys watched as Selphie ran off and they sighed. "Come on, we don't want to be late," said Sora and they rode on their skateboards towards the house.

When they reached there. Riku and Roxas gasped at the inside of the house. "Dude, this crib is sweet," said Riku.

"Told you so," said Sora.

"Wow. If disabled people get to live in this house, maybe I should cut off my ams or something," said Roxas as his eyes scanned the house. Just then, they heard footsteps coming way. "Hello Sora. These must be Roxas and Riku I presume," said Aeris.

"Yeah, guys, this is Aeris. She's sort of the owner here,"

"Nice to meet you," said Aeris and the boys greeted her. After explaining what they need to do, Aeris told them their patients. "Riku, you're with Yuna. She sort of has eye problems as in her left eye can see only blue and her right eye can see only green so she needs help with her colour sight. She's not much of a problem so you can handle her," Riku nodded and sighed in relief he got an easy patient.

"What about me?" asked Roxas.

"You're getting a patient called Paine. This patient is quite tough because she has trouble communicating. Her voice is cracked so she can't talk much. She's a loner and needs some company. Hopefully you can do that Roxas,"

"Easy. I get along great with the chicks. I am a ladies man after all,"

"Urm...I see. Well, let me show you to their rooms. Sora, you may go see Kairi now,"

Sora nodded and made his way towards the blind girl's room. When he reached the door, he remembered what happened on his previous visit. She looked depressed. Sora was determined to at least make her smile a genuine smile at him. He doesn't really like depression or sadness. He was after all a cheerful guy. He knocked on the pink door and waited for an answer.

"Come in," replied Kairi and Sora opened the door. "Hey Kairi, how are you- holy fucking shit!" said Sora as he covered his eyes. Kairi was trying to zip her dress up but she couldn't reach the zip so it sort of reveald her back and the hook of her bra. "I am so sorry Kairi. I didn't know that you were changing. I-I...urgh, you must think I'm a sick pervert now huh?"

Kairi giggled. "No, its cute and sweet you said sorry. Normally guys when they see girls change they drool and all," Thank god Kairi was blind because then she couldn't see how red Sora's face was. "Umm...Sora, can you help me? I seriously can't reach the zip," said Kairi. Sora nodded and walked over to her. He placed his fingers on the zip and slowly lifted it up.

Sora took this oppurtinity to inhale the scent of Kairi. She smelled like strawberry for some reason. Maybe it was her hair. It smelt sexy. Sora quickly slapped himself and banished the perverted thoughts away from his mind. Kairi turned around and tried to touch Sora's hand. The boy sighed and took Kairi's hand in his. Kairi smiled as she felt his fingers intertwining with hers.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Sora. I guess I couldn't control my feelings,"

"Its okay. I understand. You're going through a rough time. Just try and relax okay?"

Kairi nodded. Her smile still carved on her face. Sora somehow got a feeling that the smile was just a fake one because it didn't make Kairi's face shine or it didn't reveal pure happiness. It was plain fake and that's all there is to it. "Umm... Sora, what time is it?" asked Kairi. Sora looked at his watch and told her it was a quarter past three. "Oh, can you take me to the garden please? This is the time where I water my plants,"

"You grow plants? How do you know if they're blooming or growing well. You can't really...umm...see?"

"I just know. Its hard to explain. Its like my sixth sense or something,"

Sora looked at her confusingly but threw that look away. He then took her hand and guided her to the door. "Hey Kairi, why don't you use like a walking stick or something so that you could easily know where you're going?"

"You're a curious boy," said Kairi and Sora blushed. "Well, its because I prefer not to use one. I don't need a walking stick as long as I have my other senses. When I got blind, they became stronger and I could use them even more than when I could see," Sora curled his mouth into an 'o' and continued leading Kairi to the garden. At the stairs, Sora held her hand with one of his and his other hand held her waist so she wouldn't fall.

"Hold me tightly Kairi," said Sora and he could have sworn he saw a slight blush rise up in her cheeks. Maybe holding her that tight was making her uncomfortable. She slowly walked down the stairs step by step and she gripped onto Sora tightly as though not wanting him to let go. Finally, they reached the garden. Kairi took one deep breath and exhaled it.

"I love the fresh air out here. It relaxes me. Its a shame I can't see the view out here or I bet the view would ne breathtaking too,"

"You're not missing much. Its just like any old plain garden," lied Sora. The view was actually very beautiful. Bushes were growing everywhere, flowers as far as the eye can see, fountains and monuments around, an orchard was there, many fruits and vegetables were growing and looked ready to eat. It was a magnificent sight.

"Maybe you're right. Okay Sora, do you see any red roses?" asked Kairi. Sora looked around and spotted a place where there were many red roses. "Well, I see a whole bunch of it near a water fountain there," replied Sora. Kairi smiled. "I told you they were blooming and growing perfectly,"

"You are a smart one. I like that in a girl,"

Kairi blushed. Eventhough she couldn't see Sora, she somehow had a feeling he was grinning now and for sure, he was. "Could you please take me there? I need to make sure they are doing well," said the redhead. Sora nodded and guided her towards the rosebush. There, he sat her down near them and Kairi placed her hands on them. Her fingers traced every single rose and she smiled as she felt their soft red petals.

She plucked one of and inhaled its sweet aroma. She sighed at it and smiled. "This smell reminds me of my mother. For some reason, she would always smell like roses. I didn't know what made her smell like that before but now I know,"

"What was it?"

"Its her motherly smell. Every mother has their own scent that their children can tell. Its in their motherly hearts. God made them have it so that their children won't forget the smell of their mother,"

Sora thought about it and realised it was true. His mother always smelled like apples for some reason. She would always hug him and he remembered since he was small, his mother's apple scent always remained to her. Sora smiled at how Kairi was smart at these kind of things. It was amazing how a blind person knows so much about life then a person who has visual senses.

"Say Kairi?" asked Sora. "Why do you like roses anyway?"

Kairi grinned. "It reminds me of life,"

"Huh?"

"A rose is like life to me. Its beautiful when its healthy and growing and its ugly when it wilts and dies. When life is happy for you, you feel like nothing can go wrong. Everything goes well for you. You are living it in your way but when misery or tragedy comes into your life, everything goes hectic. It makes life look worthless and not worth living for. You could even feel like dying sometimes,"

Sora absorbed what Kairi had said and it made perfect sense to him. He stared into her dull eyes and could tell she was in deep thought. "I don't really like roses. It just reminds me of life. Of how we're living. A rose to me is the way life is to me. It may sound crazy but that's what I believe in. Do you understand Sora?"

"I do Kairi. In fact, you just taught me a valuable thing,"

"And what is that?"

"To believe in what I believe in. Doesn't matter on how you believe as long as you always believe in it. Thanks Kairi,"

"You're welcome Sora. I guess lessons from a blind person does affect you huh?"

Sora turned to look at Kairi and smiled. "More than you'll ever know," He then watched as she neared herself to the roses and inhaled their scent again. She seemed to like it for some reason. Eventhough her eyes showed her blindness with its dull colour, when she inhaled the scent, a small teeny tiny bit of blue can be seen, as though her her vision was coming back to her but Sora knew it was impossible.

Kairi's finger ran through her roses again until she stopped. She winced in pain and took out her finger. There, on her middle finger, was a thorn sticking out of it. "Sora, why is my finger hurting? Did I cut myself with something? What is it?" asked Kairi.

"You accidently got a thorn from your rose bush stuck in your finger. Let me help you take it out,"

Sore gently took the thorn out and Kairi hissed in pain as he did so. "Ssh, its almost out. Just a little bit more Kairi," said Sora with a comforting tone. Kairi trusted him and contained the stingness of it as Sora managed to get the thorn out. He threw it away and placed Kairi's finger in his mouth. Kairi was shocked. Her finger was suddenly wet and it felt like someone was licking the blood away.

Kairi wondered what Sora was doing but she felt it was best she let him aid her. He then took out a tissue and wrapped it around her finger. The stingness wore off and now, the pain was reducing too. "There, that should make it better. And you know what comes after you get a cut?"

"What?" asked Kairi suspiciously. The next thing she knew, she felt something soft on her cheek. It felt warm too. It only lasted for awhile until it was gone. Kairi held the place where she felt it and smiled. She knew what it was. Sora had kissed her cheek. Sora was blushing big time now. He didn't know what overcame him to suddenly kiss someone he barely knew.

It still felt good though. And worth it too. His first mission was completed. Kairi was smiling at him and it wasn't a fake smile. It was real and beautiful. A genuine smile.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

There you go, chapter 2. Sorry if I'm updating slow. My exam's have just finished today so expect faster updates! Woohoo! Sorry there were no sweet moments with the others. Next chapter will have along with more SoKai moments as Sora learns more about Kairi. Oh yeah, and this is a RikuxOC fic so if you don't like Riku with an OC, than sorry. I just can't find a girl from KH for Riku and he deserves a girl! Anyways, go and review now! Please review! Flamers are welcome! Just not too harsh okay? So go and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

angelofsweetness


	3. Teaching and learning

A/N: Hey ya'll! I'm so happy for the feedback I got! You guys rule! Love you to bits! Sorry I'm updating slowly. I have other fics to attend to but don't worry. I won't let you down. I'll try to update soon! Keep on reviewing ok? Thanks to **KHKairiNamineFanatic, danceintherainmylove, Regenade Of Illumination, PrincessSerenity110, Kawaii-Chan the Anime Otaku, Hoshizora No Hikari, Master Of Kingdom Hearts, darkwing13, oldcross **and **InTheDarkWithRiku**. You guys are the best! Love ya'll!

Oh yeah, I have noticed something, isn't telling people when you update or anything so if you want to know when I update any of my fics, go to my profile and you'll know. Okay, on with the disclaimer! Give it up for my new torture toy, ROXAS!

Roxas: Me? I thought it was Sora.

Me: Sora's my other torture toy but in this fic, you are! –laughs evilly-

Roxas: o.O

Me: Now, do the disclaimer!

Roxas: I told you. I ain't doing it.

Me: Fine, don't. But whoever does it will get this nice….delicious….mouth watering….hersheys bar!

Roxas: -toungue comes out and drool falls too-

InTheDarkWithRiku: Eww, that's disgusting Rox. Close your mouth.

Roxas: Must….must…..must eat chocolate…..chocolate bar! –chases angelofsweetness-

Me: Aaah! Help me!

Oldcross: Yo, angelofsweetness! Pass it to me!

-Angleofsweetness throws hersheys bar to oldcross-

darkwing13: Oh! Pass it to me! –oldcross passes it-

Roxas: NOOOO!!!!! Must…must…get…it…

Master Of Kingdom Hearts: Oh! Pass it to me! I'm open! –darkwing13 passes it-

Me: Nice catch!

Hoshizora No Hikari: Oh! I want to touch it! Give it to me! –Master Of Kingdom Hearts passes it-

Roxas: Aww, come on! Just give it to me!

Kawaii-Chan the Anime Otaku: No way! Pass it to me! –HnH passes it-

Namine: I am so loving this. –snickers-

PrincessSerenity110: Me too! Let me torture Roxas with it! – Kawaii-Chan passes it-

Roxas: Why do you like torturing me? Do I look hotter when I'm in misery?

Sora: o.O Nooo, you look dumber.

Roxas: Then STOP TORTURING ME!!!!!

Regenade Of Illumination: Never! I want to hold it! Pass it to me! –Princess Serenity110 passes it-

Roxas: Give it to me!

Regenade Of Illumination: No! danceintherainmylove! Catch! –Regenade Of Illumination passes it-

Danceintherainmylove: Awesome! Got it!

Roxas: I hate all of you! Go burn in hell!

KHKairiNaminefanatic: Hey! That is no way to talk to me! Die!

-KHKairiNamineFanatic starts hitting Roxas with a hammer and cutting him with a saw-

Roxas: Aah! No! It hurts! All I wanted was my hersheys bar!

Me: Sheesh. All you had to do was do the disclaimer.

Roxas: Oh yeah. Umm..angelofsweetness does not own anything except this fic and her other fics and her other KH stuff.

Me: Great, thanks!

Roxas: No prob…now…ahem…my hersheys bar?

Me: Oh, that? I ate it when you were doing the disclaimer. Hehe…

Roxas: O.O –drops on the floor and faints-

Me: Hehehe…just joking! Roxas? Oh well, on with the story!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**_Looking Through Your Eyes_**

**_Chapter 3: Learning and teaching_**

Aeris was humming to herself as her fingers danced on the keyboard, typing word by word. She enjoyed the sound of it, it made her feel relaxed somehow. She was too engulfed in her work that she didn't notice 2 people coming up to her. A hand came and pressed the bell that was on the counter. Aeris darted her eyes to the newcomers and raised an eyebrow. "May I help you?" asked Aeris.

"Yes," said one of them. "We are here for the job applications,"

"What? Oh yes. That. You are the people that my dad hired to work here right?"

"Correct. My name's Tsukiko and I'm supposed to be a caretaker here," said a woman who had long black hair with piercing black eyes to match. She had quite a slender figure and looked quite athletical. Behind her stood a man with fiery spiking red hair. His eyes were a nice green and he had a small mark under his left eye. He smiled at Aeris and waved.

"My name's Axel and I'm supposed to be a chef here. Let me tell ya, it is an honor to be working in such a magnificent house,"

"Why thank you. Let me give you a tour of the house first. After that, I'll show you to your rooms,"

"That would be great," said Tsukiko. "Thank you," Aeris smiled and began directing them and pointing to the facilities that the house held. The two were amazed at the width of the house. It seemes pretty big for such a small amount of people living in it. Tsukiko then spotted the golden door and smirked. She nudged Axel and tilted her head towards its direction. Axel smirked and nodded in response.

"Now, is there anything else you'll need? If there is, I'll be around for you to ask,"

"Oh, yes, thank you. If you don't mind, I wish to change my attires so that I may begin my duty as caretaker. Thank you and see you later," Tsukiko left to her room and closed the door. "Well, maybe I should change and start my job too. Catch you later Aeris," said Axel and dashed towards his room. Aeris arched an eyebrow in confusion. Her two new guests were acting kind of strange but she ignored it and went back to resume her work.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sora couldn't take it anymore. He felt like he was going to doze off any second. It was history and Mr Yen Sid was ranting on about the heartless war. Sora's eyelids were about to drop but he tried to stay awake. He couldn't afford detention for he wanted to see a certain redhead. Sora slapped himself softly so he wouldn't fall asleep then he looked around the class to see what were everyone doing.

Riku was passing notes with Michelle, they looked happy and shared a few soft laughs too, Roxas was already sleeping. He didn't care wether he got detention or not. Its in his nature to not care. Snores came from him which made Namine, who was cursed to sit beside him, to shut her ears at all times and Selphie and Yuffie were having a small race to see which of them could finish devouring a sweet delicacy.

Sora rolled his eyes. _Gee, what an intresting class I have. _Sora decided to pass time by doodling on his blue notebook. He was quite a talented artist. His creations have been entered in quite a few competitions and some were even lucky to be in a gallery but he always hid his identity. Somehow, he felt shy to express his talent for artwork. He assumed it was more of a girl thing as so he thought.

He pondered on what to draw and finally had an inspiration. He started with an oval shaped head with guidelines bisecting the face. He began drawing the eyes, small yet fitting. After he was satisfied with it, he began with the nose, cute and perky. Next, was the mouth. Lips thin yet smooth looking and curved up to a smile. He then started drawing the hair. Layered front hair that stopped until her eyes and shoulder length straight hair to match with it.

He was happy and proud with his drawing for it resembled the person well. He wrote the girls name down and made a small heart next to it. Sora's eyes widened and he mentally slapped himself. _What is it with me? First, I hold her tight, then I kiss her cheek and now, I'm drawing her and adding hearts to her name? I really need to get a life._

KRING!

"Finally," muttered Sora and put the notebook in his bagpack and slung it over his shoulder. He turned to Roxas who was still dozing off and drool was coming out of his mouth. Sora shook his head and went over to his twin. "Yo, Roxas. Class is over, you can wake up now,"

"Yes Namine. I would like another grape,"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh Namine. I love you so much. Still, maybe we're not ready for marriage yet,"

Sora stiffled a laugh and continued to listen to his brother's ramblings while he was sleeping. "Oh, Namine. You have a nice body. That red underwear is looking sexy on you. Oh," Sora's face turned pale. Roxas was actually dreaming of Namine in that way. Sora's mind couldn't take it anymore. He shook Roxas's shoulder and the blonde boy slowly stirred and opened his ocean blue eyes.

"Uhm…where am I?"

"You're in class which finished about 2 minutes ago. Come on, we need to go to our next class,"

Roxas nodded and he grabbed his bagpack and they made their way out of the class. Sora then turned to Roxas and smiled. "Oh and Roxas, I think Namine would look better in white underwear than red, don't you think?" Roxas's eyes widened and a shade of red rose up in his face. He looked at Sora with a shocked expression, wondering how his twin found out about his dream. Sora laughed and patted his brother's back before leaving the class. Roxas shook his head and followed Sora, hoping he wouldn't tell anyone especially Namine…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

School ended fast that day for some reason but that didn't stop Sora from being happy. He got to see the person he had been longing to see all day. He grabbed some stuff from his locker and piled them into his bagpack and ran towards the school's main entrance. There, he met Roxas and Riku who were waiting for him.

"Hey guys. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure," replied Riku and they left the school compunds and rode their skateboards to the disabled home. They 'parked' their skateboards at the house's hallway and looked around for Aeris. "That's strange. Usually Aeris is here waiting for us," said Sora.

"Maybe she's out sick or something," said Roxas.

"Maybe. Well, see you guys later. I'm going to go see Kairi now,"

"I think Sora boy here has gotten himself a crush,"

"What!" said a flustered Sora. "I do not. Kairi's just my 'friend' and I have to take care of her. That is my job,"

"Excuses, excuses. Whatever. We'll see you later lover boy,"

Sora glared at his two pals and made his way towards Kairi's room. His mind replayed back what Roxas had said. **_I think Sora has gotten himself a crush._** Sora couldn't seem to forget those words. It lingered in his mind tighter than glue. _Is it true? Am I falling for a blind girl? Nah. Of course not. That's just plain silly. Right?_ Sora shook those thoughts away from his already confused mind and focused on reaching Kairi's room. When he was there, he knocked on the door and waited for a response.

Silence greeted him. It was quiet, not even a fly buzzing by could be heard.

Sora found this confusing. Why does the house sound so silent today? He turned the doorknob of the pink door and entered the room. It was quite dull since the curtains were closed. Sora scanned her room and found the redhead asleep on her bed. Sora smiled. She looked so happy and peaceful in her slumber. If this was her expression when she sleeps, maybe he should place a sleeping curse on her.

He decided to let her sleep but before he left, curiosity took over him as he began to search throguh her room. He went to her study table, or so he thought where she studied since there were some books there. He scanned through the books and his hand landed on one small purple book. He took it and on the cover, with blue letters, were the words, 'KAIRI'S DIARY'.

An evil side of the brown haired boy wanted to open and see what was contained in it but the good side of Sora decided otherwise. He placed the book back and opened one of her drawers. He found an old photo album in there and took it out. He flipped through the pages, eyeing the captured memories of his patient. Some showed Kairi with her family, some with her sister and some were just her. Sora smiled. In the photo's, she smiles beautifully. In fact, she looked even more beautiful in the photo's.

Sora was about to turn to the next page, when Kairi stirred and opened her dull blue eyes. She stretched her thin, long arms and sighed. She still hadn't realized the presence of someone in her room. She slowly threw her covers and got out of her bed. She made her way to her window and drew back the curtains. "Aaah! The light! It burns!" joked Sora from behind her. Kairi let out a yelp.

"Sora, you scared me,"

"I'm sorry. I thought you'd be awake by now. Its like 3 in the afternoon,"

"I did wake up early. Its just that the new caretaker gave me this pill that made me feel sleepy so I guess I dozed off,"

"New caretaker huh? I see. Well, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. Since you are my hired friend, I guess you could choose our activity today,"

"Okay. How about we go exploring around this mansion and see what prank we can pull,"

"Sora, I'm blind. I am no use when it comes to pranks or mischieve," Sora smiled and took her hand in his. "Whoever said you needed sight to cause mischief? My grandfather can do it so why can't you," Kairi laughed. Sora wasn't really that good in giving examples. She smiled and nodded, tightening the grip of Sora's hand. He smiled and began to pull her towards the door when she stopped him.

"Umm, Sora?"

"Yeah,"

"Can you, umm, leave the room for awhile?"

"Why? Did I offend you or hurt you in anyway?"

"Of course not. I, umm, I need to get dressed and I don't want you to see anything, if you understand what I mean," Sora blushed and nodded. He made his way out of his room but before closing the door, he took one last peek at Kairi, who coincidently was taking off her shirt. A tinge of red rose up in his cheeks and he quickly closed the door.

Tapping his foot in a rhythmatic beat, Sora waited for Kairi as she got dressed. Being patient wasn't really in him so his patience wore off faster than a bullet train. "Kairi, are you done?" asked Sora while knocking slightly on her door. "We don't have much time ya know?"

"I'm walking to the door now, Sora. Keep talking so I can follow your voice,"

"Okay. So…what do you do when I'm at school?"

"I usually study or enjoy the peace around here,"

"Oh. I see,"

"You must think my life's boring huh?"

"No, to me its simple and nice," said Sora and went to a thinking trance. "No need to worry about homework, about school, relationships and all. Everything is fine for you,"

"Yeah, but sometimes I wish I could have a life like that. Especially the relationship part. What boy would want to date a blind girl right?"

Sora thought about her question and smiled. "Wrong. It doesn't matter if you're blind. You have other personalities that make you dateable,"

"Such as?"

"You're smart, talented, understanding, nice and most of all-," Kairi finally got to the door and smiled. Sora returned it and held her hand. "Beautiful,"

"What did you say Sora? I couldn't hear you,"

"N-nothing. Come on,"

Sora then took her to start their exploring. The two then began walking around like tourists in a foreign country. Sora gasped in awe as he saw many amazing rooms that he wished to enter but that wouldn't be fair for Kairi. Kairi on the other hand was trying to be happy by giving Sora a weak smile everytime he gasped or laughed or showed any emotion of happiness. She couldn't stand it.

It felt unfair. It felt unfair that he could enjoy happiness while she was stuck, alone in the darkness. She shrugged that thought off. Sora wouldn't try to hurt her on purpose. Eventhough they had just met, she trusted him and found out that he was a fine nice young man. He showed her the warmth of friendship, the feeling of freedom, the joy of life. That made him sound like a god, but he was just a boy. A gifted boy.

Sora was blushing inside his mind due to the fact of holding Kairi's hand but that wasn't why he was blushing. It was because she was holding it back. Tightly to be precise. He liked it though. It made him feel safe for some reason. It might sound weird but that was what his heart was feeling. Was that the feeling of love? Nah. Sora shook his head and continued their exploration.

He then came across a room where music was coming out of it. "Sora, where are we? Why is there music in this house?" asked Kairi.

"I don't know. Sounds like someone is playing the violin. Lets go check it out,"

"I don't know Sora. Maybe its someone we don't know. Or it could be another patient. We shouldn't bother them if it is,"

"Don't worry. I just want to know who's playing it because it sounds good, don't you think?"

"I agree but still….," Sora smiled and gripped his hand tighter. "Don't worry. If there's a giant monster or a zombie in there playing a violin, I'll protect you from their hideous wrath," Kairi giggled and smiled. Sora then opened the doors and walked into the room.

"Whoa, this place is huge,"

They had entered a room with wide open space and a stage at its end. Windows were everywhere and a big golden chandelier hung above their heads. Sora's eyes then moved towards the stage and he found a radio there, left on. He sighed, wishing that what he would have found out was way more intresting. "So, who's playing there Sora?" asked Kairi.

"I hate to let you down Kairi but its just a radio,"

"Oh,well, that's a spirit breaker. Nothing we can do though,"

"Guess you're right," said Sora. "Come on. Lets at least turn the radio off," Kairi nodded and followed Sora to the stage. Sora's fingers raced to the off switch when Kairi stopped him. "Wait, I know this song. I knew it sounded familiar,"

"What? You recognise it? How?"

"My parents used to dance to this song. I remember that my father would always play this song and take my mother's hand. She didn't know how to dance so my father teached her and they danced the night away. My mother promised she would teach me when I was old enough. Guess she never got the chance…..," Sora noticed her sadness right away and wanted to dispose of it. He couldn't bear to see her miserable. He then had an idea.

He let go of Kairi's hand and started rewinding the tape that the radio had inserted in it. "So-Sora, what are you doing?"

"You taught me a lesson yesterday so I'm repaying the favor,"

"Wha-what? I-I..I don't get it,"

Sora smirked and pressed stop. He then pressed play again and walked up to the redhead. "You'll see," he whispered into her ear. Kairi blushed at his words that were seductively inserted through her ears. Sora then snaked his arm around her slender waist and placed Kairi's hand on his shoulder. He then took Kairi's free hand in his and started twirling around.

"Whoa, Sora. What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm teaching you how to dance,"

"What? Why?"

"Because you wanted to know how so since I have had experience in dancing, I thought I'd pass down the wisdom," Kairi laughed at his comment and looked up at his face. Her feelings were in turmoil now. She felt happy because Sora was giving her so many joy. She felt alive for Sora made her feel like she could fly while dancing, she felt sad because she couldn't glance to her partners face but most of all, she felt…

Loved. Sora showed her love by listening to her, by taking intrest in her personality and by guiding her. No one had ever shown her that before. Not even her parents and she thought her parents were her everything. Her parents weren't heartless people, they were very kind and all. Its just that, they didn't care enough for Kairi. It made her feel like a burden even though they say its not what she thinks.

She shook her head and cleared her mind from all of those thoughts. What was important now was the fact that she was dancing with Sora and she was really good too. "Wow, you dance as though you have danced your whole life. I thought you said you couldn't dance. I guess you faked not knowing how to dance just so I could hold you. You are a naughty girl Kairi,"

"What? That is the most ridiculous thing in the world. I have never danced with anyone before,"

"Really? How come you're so good?"

"I guess I take after my dad in this department or I'm just a fast learner. Take your pick," Sora laughed at Kairi's dry humor and continued waltzing with her. He couldn't stop staring into her beautiful yet dull blue eyes. It reminded him of a polluted river. Once so clear and beautiful, but now, clouded and layered with dull and gloom. He wanted to bring the shine back and he would do that, even if it's the last thing he does.

Sora then had an idea. He spinned Kairi around and then he placed his foot near hers and slowly dipped her. Kairi was taken aback but she liked that move. Especially since Sora was holding her even tighter then. _Okay, Kairi. Bad and sickening thoughts there._ Sora decided to tease her a bit. He neared her face and tickled her with his breath. Kairi giggled a bit but then, her face turned worried when his breath came nearer to her lips.

"S-Sora, wha-what are you d-doing?"

"Ssh. You trust me right? I'm not going to do anything. Relax,"

Kairi loosened a bit and Sora held her with one hand and moved her hair with his other. "You had some, umm, hair near your eye. I-I thought it made you a bit, umm, uncomfortable," he said with a blush. Kairi smiled and nodded in understandment. Sora then moved nearer to Kairi's face. He didn't know what the hell he was doing. It was like a mini Roxas was in his head, making him move towards her.

Sora shrugged his thoughts and tried to fight back, but failed. He was near her lips already. He was so close to ruining his friendship with Kairi. He was helpless. He couldn't fight back. It was all over now…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

Sora jumped in surprise and quickly let go of Kairi, who fell to the floor and bumped her head with a thud. _What the heck was that? A zombie? Nah, they ain't real…are they?_ "Ow, Sora! That hurt you idiot!" yelled Kairi from the floor.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Kairi. I-I didn't mean to. I was too shocked by that scream. Wonder who it was,"

"Well, whoever or whatever it was, I hope its nothing dangerous,"

"Yeah,"

"Umm..Sora?"

"Yes?"

"HELP ME UP YOU KLUTZ YOU!!"

"Oh sorry," said Sora and helped Kairi get up. She got up and dusted her clothes and fixed her hair a bit. "Come on. Lets go check that scream out," said Sora and he took Kairi's hand and guided her towards the screeching yell. They made their way through some passages and finally found the source. "Namine? What are you doing here?" asked Sora. Kairi's eyes widened. And gleamed with happiness. _Namine…Namine's here?_

"I am here because I'm visiting my cousin. I was walking there until I bumped into blond clown here,"

"Hey," said Roxas who was near Namine. "You were too excited to see your man that you practically jumped on me. I know you are madly in love with me Namine but at least let me walk properly,"

"Okay there are 3 things wrong with your statement. One, you are not my man. Two, I am not madly in love with a baboon headed moron like you and three, YOU jumped on me! Oh and did I mention that you're a moron and I hate you?"

"Now is that anyway to talk to your hunky hot husband to be?"

Namine glared at him and grabbed a book and hit him in the head with it and turned back to Sora and Kairi. Her frown turned upside down when she saw Kairi and she made her way to the girl. "Hey cuz. How are you?" asked Namine as she hugged the redhead. "I'm fine Namine. Its been a while since you last visited me. You got me worried,"

"I'm sorry Kairi. I didn't mean to. I've been busy lately with school, assignments, boys-,"

"BOYS?" yelled Roxas with a bump coming out from his head. "You're cheating on me? How could you Namine!" Namine turned to him and rolled her eyes. "For the last time, Revene! I am not with you! We are not an item! You are just some lunatic that thinks I'm yours and has this crazy idea that I love you!" Roxas made a puppy pout face and sniffed. "You don't mean that. Your just going through a short term memory loss. Don't worry, my darling! I'll wait for you till you regain your love memories to me! Till then, I shall forever love you!"

Roxas then ran away in a hero stance while Namine slapped her forehead with her palm and Sora shook his head. "W-was that your brother Sora?" asked Kairi.

"Sadly yes. Sometimes I wonder if I was adopted or something because me and him are nothing alike,"

"I agree Sora," said Namine. "Doesn't he know I have no feelings towards him?"

"We've tried telling him but he just won't listen Namine. He is stubborn after all,"

"Yeah, stubborn and stupid,"

"That's Roxas for you," Namine laughed and hugged Kairi again. "I missed you Kairi. How're you doing?" Kairi laughed weakly at Namine's question. Truth to be told, she herself didn't know how she was feeling. These past few days, she felt many emotions. Undescriable emotions. A mixture of loneliness, emptiness, hollow and a little bit of joy. It was funny how she could feel all those at the same time. It might sound crazy but that's how she felt.

"Kairi? Woohoo? Still there?" asked Namine.

"Oh, umm, yeah, sorry. Guess I spaced out there huh?"

"Yeah you did. Listen Kairi, I have to go. I need to babysit for Mr Tilmitt if I ever want to get enough money to get to that arts college,"

'Wait," said Sora while arching an eyebrow. "Selphie doesn't have a younger sibling,"

"I know. Whoever said I was babysitting a kid. I'm babysitting SELPHIE herself," Sora fell down anime style and his eyes widened. "WHAT? She's like 16 years old! She is a teenager! She still has a babysitter?"

"Yeah, but her parents treat her like she's 6 so can't really do anything. Makes my job easier. I get to babysit a kid who knows how to go to the toilet herself and get her own food. Its like a sleepover, not babysitting," Sora laughed and smiled. Namine beamed and hugged Kairi one more time. "Bye guys. Love you Kairi. I'll visit as soon as I can," and with that, Namine sprinted off.

"You never told me you had a cousin," said Sora.

"I didn't think it was important,"

"Okay, whatever, well, I have to go home now Kairi. My time is over. I'll see you tomorrow. Here, let me take you back to your room,"

"Aww, its over already? Time sure passes by fast,"

"Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm sure you can hold on till then. What? Can't stand being away from me even for a second?"

"N-No. Its just that…..around you…I-I f-feel safe and all I guess. I don't know. I-Its hard to explain," Sora looked at her confusingly and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll visit you soon. I promise. Then, we can have more fun and maybe learn a thing or two from each other. Okay?" Kairi held Sora's hand and nodded. He grinned and took her back to her room.

When they reached there, Sora placed Kairi on her bed and he walked to the doorway to leave. "Oh and Sora," called Kairi, stopping him midway. He turned around and smiled. "Yeah?"

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow,"

"You do? What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise would it,"

Sora laughed. "Guess your right. See you tomorrow then. Bye,"

"Bye Sora,"

He closed the door and his smile remained on his face. _She is one intresting girl…I guess that's why I'm attracted to her. She's different from other girls. Very different….._ "Yo Sora! Hurry up! Dad wants us home now!" yelled Roxas. Riku was there too, waiting patiently for the brunette. Sora waved back at them and grabbed his backpack and the trio went to their skateboards and rode back to their homes.

"So, Sora? Was that redhead chick Kairi? Man, she's hot," said Roxas. Sora blushed at his comment. Sure, Kairi was beautiful but was she hot? Sora laughed and focused back on the road. "She's special Rox. I don't know how or why but she is,"

"She's blind right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Umm…nothing. Bet you guys don't hang around or have fun since she can't see and all,"

"That's no reason to not have fun," said Sora. "In fact, she's one of the coolest people I know,"

"Oh really? How cool?"

"Very. You have no idea how cool she is," said Sora and smiled to himself. "You have no idea….,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Well, there you go. Sorry if it wasn't that fluffy but next chapter, pure fluff! Lolx. Review please? I don't care, flame or whatever! I just want reviews! Hehe. Remember, if you want to know when I update, go to my profile. Okay, thats all! Bye!

angelofsweetness

Next chapter:

Kairi has a suprise for Sora. He wonders what it is and when he finds out, he is very suprised... REVIEW TO FIND OUT!


	4. Ability Of A Disabled

A/N: Hey ya'll. Sorry for updating so late. I have been focusing on my other fics too much huh? I'm really sorry! I won't abondon this one ever again! I promise! Expect the next update soon! Anyways, thank you so much for your reviews! They really make me smile and jump with joy! Thanks to **KHKairiNamineFanatic, Anais05, DPWolf, Master Of Kingdom Hearts, PrincessSerenity110, darkwing13, kingdomfantasyanime453, kairi-i-love-sora, InTheDarkWithRiku, Renegade Of Illumination, BlueEyedMystery, Hoshizora no Hikari, Elie Hunter, Kawaii-chan the Anime Otaku, KHObsessedEvilGeniusoftheCOCA **and** Shruikahn.** These are my lovely reviewers. You guys rock!

Now, on with the torturing of Roxas! Muahahahahahahahahahaha!!

Everyone: oO?

Me: I mean, the disclaimer AND the torturing of Roxas!

Everyone: Yay!

Roxas: Hey!

Me: Okay, lets begin! Everyone, torture now!

KHKairiNamineFanatic: -ties him to an aeroplane and drops him into a sea filled with giant squids and sharks-

Roxas: Aaahh! Don't hurt me! I promise I won't eat squids anymore and I'll stop insulting sharks! Aaah!

Anais05: -Ties Roxas to a pole and tickles him with a giant feather-

Roxas: Aah! Stop..haha….tickling..me…..Aww, man. I pissed my own pants!

DPWolf: -ties Roxas to a wall and throws baseball balls to him-

Roxas: Oh my god! My stomach has holes in them! What the hell?

Master Of Kingdom Hearts: -runs Roxas over with a speeding motorcycle-

Roxas: Oh, my spleen! It's gone! Where did it go?

PrincessSerenity110: -pours poison in Roxas's drink and watches as he gulps it down-

Namine: Oh my god! Roxas! Why is your face all green?

Roxas: I drank bad punch I guess. WAAAHHHHH! Now, I lost my angsty cute face!

Darkwing13: -Bangs Roxas's head with a spiked hammer-

Roxas: Is that my brain? What the heck? Its so small!

Kingdomfantasyanime453: -feeds Roxas rotten broccoli and brussel sprouts-

Roxas: Its not so bad….

Sora: You're weird. It has fungus all over it.

Roxas: Wanna try?

Kairi-i-love-sora: -pokes Roxas's eyes with a sharp nail-

Roxas: Why is it suddenly so dark? Who turned off the lights?

InTheDarkWithRiku: -smashes burning wood on Roxas's back-

Roxas: AAAHHHH! I'm hot! Literally!

Renegade Of Illumination: -puts thousands of mousetraps all over his body-

Roxas:Ow….ow……ow

BlueEyedMystery: -dumps Roxas in a trashcan and send him to a metal destroyer machine-

Roxas: Wow, I didn't know my arm could bend like that! In fact, I can't feel it at all!

Hosizora no Hikari: -rubs a poison ivy plant over his body-

Roxas: Why am I so itchy? Argh! I can't reach my ass!

Elie Hunter: -places him in a box and ties it up, leaving him for a month-

Roxas: …….. (Due to the lack of oxygen, he has died)

Namine: Woohoo! Woot woot! Uhuh! Oh yeah! He's gone!

Roxas: Who's gone?

Namine: AAAHHH! What are you still doing alive? Aren't you supposed to be dead?

Roxas: Nah, that was Jesse McCartney in the box. Not me.

Namine: Oh……woohoo. Woot woot. He's gone! Oh yeah! That's right! Uhuh! Go me!

Roxas: o.O

Kawaii-chan the Anime Otaku: -Makes Roxas sing the macarena song wearing a dress and a fruit hat-

Roxas: This is so humiliating…..

Everyone: SING!

KHObsessedEvilGeniusoftheCOCA: -minimizes Roxas with a shrink ray and puts him in a book and repeat slam it-

Roxas: I am as flat as a pancake now! Fear me!

-Kairi comes and steps on Roxas and blows him away-

Kairi: Takes care of that.

Shruikahn: -ties Roxas to a table and fires flaming lasers at him-

Roxas: Hah! You hit every inch of my body except my face! Hah!

Axel: o.o Let me settle that then.

-Shoots Roxas's face-

Axel: Ah, he finally shuts up. Now I can do the disclaimer. Angelofsweetness does not own anything. Yay! Time for vacation!

Me: Yay! Lets all go!

Everyone: Yay!

Me: Enjoy the chap!

Roxas: ……………..

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_**Looking Through Your Eyes**_

_**Chapter 4: Ability of A Disabled**_

"I knew I should have brought an umbrella,"

Sora groaned in frustration as he peeled off his jacket, squeezng it so that the water that drenched the cloth would fall. He cursed under his breath when he opened his sneakers and tipped it, a pool of water coming out. _Why was I so stupid not to notice the rain? I mut be denser then Roxas now._

"Hey, you, boy, you're wetting the floor," came a voice from above. Sora looked up and saw a very angry Tsukiko, patting a fan on her hand. Sora placed a hand at the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Umm….sorry?" was all he could managed to say. Tsukiko gritted her teeth as she front flipped and landed in front of him. Sora gasped at her skill while the young lady just smirked.

"Sorry doesn't dry the floor, boy. Close that mouth, you'll attract flies and lastly, dry yourself up. You're ruining the nice clean floor!"

"I'm sorry. I got caught in the rain and I didn't bring an umbrella and all so it's obvious I get caught in the rain right?"

Tsukiko scoffed and threw him a towel. "Go and dry yourself. I expect you are Kairi's friend? I pity her even more now," and with that, the black haired woman left. Sora watched as she walked away, mimicking her. He shook his head, making cold liquid spray off his spiky locks.

"Yo, Sora. Glad you made it," said Riku who was walking with Yuna. Sora glared at his friend and wiped his face. "Yeah, no thanks to you and Roxas. How could you leave me locked in that store for two hours?"

"Sorry dude. I had to get away from the girls that were chasing me and Roxas was chasing Namine so we were forced to leave you. How did you get out anyway?"

Sora frowned, hiding the bruises his shoulder held. Banging it on the door to break free really hurt. Riku saw this though and sighed. "Sorry man. We really didn't mean to. I-,"

"Hey its okay. No biggie," said Sora, smiling his trademark grin. "I'm going to go take a shower now. Nice meeting your patient, umm….what was you name again miss?"

"Yuna," replied the brown haired girl, smiling and waved at Sora. He returned it and walked up the stairs brushing past the two. Riku frowned, feling awfully guilty. He knew he was supposed to stay. He shouldn't have left Sora just waiting there. And to get out, injuring himself was the only option. He'll have to make up to him somehow.

"Nice friend you have Riku," said Yuna, eyeing Sora as he dissapeared into the shower room. "He seems cute. Too bad I can only see him half green and half blue," Riku looked towards Yuna, squeezing her hand in comfort. "It's okay Yuna. Not much to see there. Come on, lets go get a snack,"

Yuna laughed, loving how Riku comforted her. He returned it with a chuckle and the both of them walked hand in hand towards the kitchen.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"WHAT THE HELL?!!"

Sora opened his mouth wide open and his eye twitched as he saw the clothes that Tsukiko chose him. It was a red t-shirt with the words 'G-O-T-O-H-E-L-L' on it and baggy navy green jeans. He whined seeing the shirt for he didn't want people thinking he was rude. He tried to search for another shirt, suitable with him but no luck. Sora sighed deeply as he slid the shirt over his head onto him.

"That woman will pay," mumbled Sora and wore his shoes that were dried up by Tsukiko. He checked his reflection on the mirror and grinned, pleased with his look. He walked out of his room, shutting it along the process and made his way to Kairi's room. He smiled. Thinking about her always seemed to do that to him. Maybe it was because she was special and amazing. She might be blind, but that doesn't stop her from living normally.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot Kairi has a surprise for me today!" yelled Sora and fastened his pace to the redheads room. His speed slowed down when he saw her door. Within seconds, he was in front of it. He coughed a bit, clearing his throat and slowly knocked on her door. "Come in," came a meak voice.

Sora turned the knob and smiled as soon as he saw Kairi at her windowsill, listening to the pitter patter of the rain. "Hey, Kairi. I'm back," greeted Sora. Closing the door and walking to his patient. Kairi turned to his direction and smiled, showing her pearly teeth. "Hello, Sora. How was your day?"

"It was……unusual and painful," replied the spiky haired boy, reminiscing on the event that happened that day.

"Painful?"

"Long story. Anyway, what about you? Had fun?"

"Umm…I was busy but now I have free time to show you your surprise,"

"Yeah," began Sora. "What is it? Can you show me now?"

Kairi nodded and held out her hand for him to take. He gladly accepted and intertwined her fingers with his, both grinning as they did so. She stood up, Sora doing the same. "Okay, since I have the disability to see, you will have to guide us,"

"Okay, where do you want to go?"

"The gallery room. I have many things to show you there. It's the room beside the musical theatre. Do you know where it is?"

Sora stroked his chin in thought and looked up to the ceiling, lost in his own mind. He then snapped his fingers and nodded. "Oh, that room! Yeah, I know where it is. Come on!" Kairi giggled as Sora pulled her gently out of her room towards their next destination. He liked this feeling. The warmth rising in his body to the feel of her skin against his. The touch of her nails as it made contact with his palm.

He was confused. What was it that made him so heated up as soon as even a bit of her soft pale skin touched his tanned one? Was it her appearance? Her looks? She was beautiful, he admitted that but he was positive that wasn't it. It was something else that made him want to smile whenever he saw her. Want to laugh when he heard her. Want to grin when she laughed or giggled.

He was determined to find the answer and was sure to find it soon. "We're here, Kairi," said Sora, standing in front of the double doors in front of him. Kairi let go of his hand, him missing the touch already. She walked in front of the door and touched her necklace. She tugged it off and inserted it through the keyhole shaped to the pendant of Kairi's necklace.

Sora gasped when Kairi opened the doors revealing the inside of the room. It was big, humungous and spacious. Beautifully decorated with many artwork and artifacts. A painted sky drawn on the ceiling, giving the outdoor effect. But what made Sora so shocked and surprised was the paintings. They were so well drawn. Each and every one of them.

"Whoa, Kairi. This is amazing. These paintings are as good as Da Vinci's ones. Who painted them must have been a talented artist,"

"Umm….I'm not that talented but I can be called an artist,"

"Yeah, wait! What?" asked Sora, shocked with the words to which Kairi spoke. "I painted them. Each and every one of it. Some are drawn but mostly all are painted. I loved art when I had my vision back then. That's why my parents would always bring me to art galleries and shows so I would get inspiration. Mother promised me to bring me to France one day to show me the painting of Mona Lisa. She never got to though….,"

Sora frowned seeing her expression glum. He smiled and placed a comforting hand on her cheek. "Your art is better than any other artist's to me. I should know. I'm an artist myself,"

"Y-You draw?"

"Well, I doodle. Some people thinks it's impossible and funny for me to have artistic gifts. That's why I draw secretly,"

Kairi pouted with her mouth and sighed. "Sora, there's no reason for you to listen to what other people say. If you wish to express yourself through paintings, then so be it. No one should have the right to stop you. It's your choice. Not theirs,"

Sora looked at her and saw sincerity in her dull eyes. She meant what she said. Every word and he knew. No one had ever told him that. He was always the goofy guy that could forgive anyone and not take anything seriously. He remembered when he told Roxas and Riku he wanted to enter their school's art competition. The laughed until they rolled on the floor and snot came out of their swollen noses.

Sora smiled weakly at Kairi, gazing upon her sweet smile. The smile that made him dizzy in his mind instantly. He never knew why but seeing it made him want to giggle. His eyes twitched to that thought. Giggling wasn't really in his department. He was about to ask the redhead beside him to why she had brought him here but before he could do so, he saw her attention focused on a painting.

He walked slowly to her, not wanting to disturb her concentration but he was surprised to see her smiling softly. His gaze turned to the painting and he smiled along, knowing why she was so happy. There, in front of her, a potrait laid on the wall, under the bright yellow light. It had four people on it. A man laughing, a woman smiling, a girl smiling forcefully and another girl grinning.

It was her family. Kairi's beloved family. She looked so young and lively in that cascade of colors. Her eyes shined and her face glowed. She looked heavenly. Sora then gasped. How did Kairi know she was standing in front of her own painting of her beloved family?

"K-Kairi, do you know where you're standing now?"

Kairi turned to Sora's direction and nodded. "My family's potrait. I come here everytime I feel lonely. It has been a habit. Sometimes, Aeris will accompany me. But I usually like to come alone. So I can talk to them,"

"Talk to them?"

"Yeah. Somehow, I can tell their listening to me. Listening to my voice. Listening to me,"

"Kairi, you know that's impossible. Their dead,"

"I know," replied the girl weakly. She batted her eyes as she washed the tears away. "Their dead. Gone. Dissapeared. Vanished. Non-existant. Is it so wrong for me to believe they are still here for me? Is it?"

"Hey, take it easy," said Sora, placing his hand on her shoulder but she immediately shoved it off, not wanting his pity. Her body was shaking due to the hardness of holding back tears and her head hung low, not wanting him to see her crying. Sora felt gult building up in his heart. He placed his hands on each of her shoulders and smiled. "Its okay to be strong but I think its okay for you to imagine that their still alive. Its okay,"

Kairi lifted her head, showing her tears for him to see. He brushed his thumb across her delicate face, disposing of her salty tears. Her mouth quivered. She couldn't stand it anymore. Her arms spreaded out as she threw herself onto his chest and wrapped herself around him. He grinned, knowing that he made her feel better. He placed his hands behind her back and pulled her closer to him.

"Its okay," he whispered through her hair. "Cry all you want. You have been through enough. I'm here for you,"

Kairi smiled through her crying and sobbing, gripping his shirt tighter. Wetting it with them, her tears began to stop as she stayed in his arms. She liked it. She liked how he made her feel warm and fuzzy everytime he did something to her. It had been going for a long time. His voice soothed her, his words captivated her soul and his touch saved her heart from misery.

He was her everything now. She had no one else. She had no parents and her sister shunned her from her life forever. Sora replaced them all. He made her feel wanted. Appreciated and that was all that mattered. Sora blushed feeling her arms tightened around him. She was gripping too tightly but if it was for her happiness and comfort, he would do anything for that.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! HELP! ANYONE! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

Sora broke the hug instantly as he heard that scream. "Roxas?" asked the brunette, curious to why his twin yelled so loudly. Roxas bursted through the doors, panting at its hinges before entering and slamming the door shut behind him. "You gotta help me Sora. She's wants to kill me. I'm too young to die. I haven't even gotten my first kiss yet. You gotta help me!"

"Help you from what?"

"……Her,"

"Who's her?" asked Kairi, oblivious to Roxas's expression he held then. Roxas was just about to answer when the door banged loudly. Someone was desperate to break in but Roxas held it shut with his back. "Let me in blonde boy! Now!"

"Isn't that Tsukiko's voice?" asked Kairi again, recognising it.

"You know her?" questioned Sora to her. She nodded and told him she was the home's new caretaker while Aeris left for her high school exam. Sora knew her as the woman who scolded him for wetting the floor. "What did you do to make her so mad Rox?"

"I don't know bro. I was just in the kitchen getting some cookies when she came fuming in and started chasing me with a broom,"

"Let me in kiddo before I break the door and wring your neck, you brattish monster you!" yelled the voice from behind the door. Roxas gulped and defended it with all of his might, afraid Tsukiko would manage to get in. Just before the other two could help him, the door broke open, sending Roxas skidding in front of Sora and Kairi. There stood an angry black haired woman, glaring at Roxas with her deathly black eyes.

"There you are you brat! Give those cookies back!"

"I already ate them," confessed Roxas with a terrified tone. "I didn't know I couldn't eat them. I'm sorry!"

"Well, I'll just have to cut your stomach open then!" yelled Tsukiko and lifted up a knife. Roxas screamed and ran behind Kairi and Sora, Tsukiko walking slowly towards them. "Tsukiko! Stop!" cried out a voice from behind them. They turned around and saw Axel.

"Tsukiko, put…..the….knife….down,"

"But Axel! He stole my cookies!"

"He didn't know! I'll make another batch for you okay? Now, stop harassing the nice teenagers and step away from them,"

Tsukiko groaned, dropping the knife to her side and sulkily walking out of the room. Axel sighed and smiled at the three. "Sorry about that kids. Tsukiko has issues with cookies sometimes. Its her thing. Won't happen again!"

"Thanks, umm…..,"

"Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"We know how to spell okay? Don't have to- OW!" said Roxas, rubbing his arm due to Sora nudging him. Sora laughed nervously and grinned. "Thanks Axel. We'll see you later. Bye," and with that, he left with Kairi, guiding her and a pouting Roxas trailing behind him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-

"Well, we're back here,"

"Yeah, thanks for bringing me to the gallery today Sora. I had fun even though I couldn't see my past creations,"

"Ah, it was nothing. You're an amazing artist. Shame you stopped painting," said Sora, sitting beside Kairi on her bed. Kairi closed her eyes and sighed dreamily. "Actually Sora, the visit to the gallery wasn't your surprise," Sora turned to her and lifted an eyebrow in confusion to what she had said. "What are you talking about?"

"Your surprise is here,"

Sora kept his blank look and searched her room for anything suspicious. "Well, where is it?" Kairi tilted her head towards him and held his hand. "Do you see the canvas near my windowsill?" asked the redhead. Sora averted his gaze to the girls words and saw a paint stand with a sheet covering a painting. "Yes, why?"

Kairi giggled slightly. "Do you have to ask? That's your present,"

Sora's eyes beamed with excitement and eager as he ran to it, dragging Kairi along until they reached the painting. He looked to Kairi who was closing her eyes and smiling. He returned it with his grin and his eyes met back with the square shaped item in front of him. His fingers slowly grabbed the corners of the sheet and he slowly lifted it away from the surprise, gasping when he saw it.

There was a well drawn potrait of him. He was standing near a sea shaped floor, waves slowly crashing to his feet. He was wearing a black outfit with yellow and red straps along them. His crown necklace perched around his neck and his gloves were firmly over his tanned hands. He had a seasalt icecream popped in his mouth as his eyes darted in front of him, aimlessly staring what lied in front.

It resembled him well and no one had ever drawn him before. He was lost for words. His mind blank as he tried searching for words but he was speechless. Kairi took the silence as rejection. "Do-Do you li-like it Sora? I know it might not be the coolest thing ever but I-,"

She was cut off though. By Sora embracing her and practically squeezing the life out of her. He placed his chin upon her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Kairi was shocked, not knowing what to do. She froze there, feeling his warm breath near her neck. He was so happy. This was the nicest and betest present he ever received.

"Kairi, thank you so much. I love this. I love it a lot,"

"A-Are you se-serious?"

"I have never been more serious in my life. This is the nicest and sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me,"

She finally grinned, happy that Sora liked his surprise so much. Her arms wrapped themselves around his waist, hugging him back.

"I'm glad you like it. I thought you wouldn't because I didn't know I could draw you so well. Aeris told me your details and appearance so I wanted to give you something special for being so nice to me and being such a wonderful friend. Art is my only talent that I passionately love so I took out my paint for one last time and imagined you like this. I'm sorry if it doesn't look like you,"

"Its perfect Kairi. Nothing is wrong about it. It looks exactly like me. I am surprised that you can draw even if you have the disability of seeing. This is incredible, Kairi. Totally incredible,"

"I am so happy you said that Sora. I am glad my hard work paid off. Even if I may be blind, my brain still works perfectly, giving me an image of what you look like and in my head, you are very handsome,"

Sora blushed a tinge red. Did she just call him handsome? His heart began pounding like it wanted to burst out of his chest, a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead and his body felt weak all of a sudden. What was this magic she placed upon him? Why could she make him vulnerable at all times? She could do so many things and she is just a blind girl.

Kairi placed her hands on his shoulder and broke the hug. He hissed in pain for Kairi had touched his wounds. Kairi heard this and pressed it again for confirmation. Sora tried to hold it back but it hurt so much. Kairi gasped and let go of him, walking to her table slowly. Sora watched in confusion as she took little steps until she reached it. Opening the top drawer she took out a first aid kit and turned to Sora.

"Sora, sit on my bed now. I wish to tend your wounds,"

"I'm fine Kairi," replied Sora, blushing at the thought of her healing him. "Its just a bruise,"

"That's not what I think. Sit there now, please,"

Sora heaved a sigh and gave up protesting. He made his way to her soft bed and flopped down, Kairi sitting beside him. She opened the kit and rummaged her hands aimlessly around the contents. She finally felt what she was looking for and took out the cotton and the ointment. She poured some on the cotton and turned to the boy. "Guide my hand to your wound Sora,"

"Kairi, seriously, I'm okay. No biggie,"

"I said guide my hand. Stop being so tough and let me help,"

Sora groaned at her motherly attitude and took her hand and softly placed it on his rbuise. He winced when she slowly began rubbing it back and forth. His eyes turned to her as she concentrated hard on how to aid him. His mouth curved up, happy to see her dedicated on healing him. He was cared for after all. He stared at her face and was amazed to how it seemed so pure and delicate but held a haunting past.

Her hands then accidently moved to his chest, her blushing when she realised it. Sora blushed too but smiled seeing her awkward to their little moment. He took her wrist and guided it back to his bruise. She smiled and continued healing him. After she was finished, a pad was placed on his wound and she taped it so it wouldn't move.

"Thanks Kairi,"

"No problem and you know what every patient gets when they are healed?"

Sora arched an eyebrow and thought about it. "No, I don't know. What do they get?" Before he could respond, a sweet taste filled his mouth as Kairi popped a lollipop into his mouth, making him open his eyes with surprise. Just as he was about to ask her why she did so, a small kiss was placed upon his cold cheek, it warming up instantly by her soft tender lips.

He held his cheek, staring at Kairi in shock and amusement. She grinned at him and stood up. "I'm going to go take a bath now. I'll see you tomorrow, my adorable patient," and with that, she winked at him before leaving slowly to her bathroom in her bedroom. Sora sat transfixed there, still holding his warm blushing cheek. A smile graced his lips, remembering when he kissed her cheek.

He sucked on the strawberry flavored lollipop, grabbing his painting and bagpack, making his way out of her room. He exited the room and was about to close the door when a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw Roxas and Riku grinning. "Ready to go get some icecream?" asked Riku.

"Icecream?" asked Sora with curiosity. Usually, they never treated him anything.

"Yup, seasalt. Your favourite. We feel bad for leaving you back at school so icecream should do it along with a promise of us never abondoning you ever again,"

Sora took out his lollipop and grinned. "Thanks guys. You're the best,"

"Yes, we know. Now come on. Namine and her gang are at the parlor already so lets go!" said Roxas and grabbed Riku by the arm, running off with him. Sora laughed at their silliness and turned to close the door. He sighed before doing so, reminiscing on today's incident. He couldn't help but smile and whispered into the room before leaving,

"See you tomorrow, my beautiful nurse,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Well, there you go. Sorry if it lacked fluff! I tried my best! Don't worry! Next chap, sweetness will arrive! Hehe! Review please? Reviews make me happy! So, if you want the next chap, review, review, REVIEW!! Oh and Sora's painting, is the one where when you play the game, at the beginning where it says new game or load game, there's his pic!

angelofsweetness

Next chapter:

Sora needs help in studying and an unexpected person becomes his tutor. Who is it? REVIEW TO FIND OUT!


End file.
